You Got Me On
|image1= |featured_characters=Michelle, Andi and Jessica |episode=Transition |previous_song=Don't Get It |next_song=All of The Time |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Michelle: Respond to every single touch got me just the right Thing to do places where we can just Let our bodies unite take our time boy Can't, you feel weak, boy don't you know who She is the answer here tonight Mirror, mirror on the phone telling you words just ain't right (Jessica: Ha, ha) Call on me, let me make you mine (Jessica: Ha, ha) I almost wanna cry cuz baby only you Now, the only one for me oh I want you here with me aw baby nonstop With me ooh baby all through the night I'll rub your back, it's only a sexual thing Can u get wit it's like your a part of me Andi (Jessica): (Now I know) You got me on a slow jam (I know) This time he's been right here (I know) He's only around me when the morning light You got me on you (I know) You got me on a slow jam (I know) This time he's been right here (I know) He's only around me when the morning light You got me on you Andi: I see the sign you moving much too fast baby Boy, you're right on time cause I want so let's go, boy, you Did your thang feel like I do I love You perfectly I'm not myself, under a spell from Someone else tonight when the whole wide world I almost wanna cry cuz baby only you Now, the only one for me oh (Jessica: Ha, ha) I want you here with me aw baby nonstop (Jessica: Ha, ha) With me ooh baby all through the night I'll rub your back, it's only a sexual thing Can u get wit it's like your a part of me (Michelle: Yeah) Michelle (Jessica): (Now I know) You got me on a slow jam (I know) This time he's been right here (I know) He's only around me when the morning light You got me on you (I know) You got me on a slow jam (I know) This time he's been right here (I know) He's only around me when the morning light You got me on you Michelle: Sweet like honey I was there for me I went through but hoped everything turns out Right I'm rememberin' the days you say he's Hurt you won't be sorry tonight Andi: You got if you go can't you see, I've been looking for love, everything will Be burning all these feelings (and Jessica: Now I know) Andi (Jessica): You got me on a slow jam (I know) This time he's been right here (I know) He's only around me when the morning light You got me on you (Michelle: Ohh, no) (I know) You got me on a slow jam (I know) This time he's been right here (I know) He's only around me when the morning light You got me on you, no, no, ohh Michelle: I can't let you go, baby You got me on, so bad I love you too much You got me on your love Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs